official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Pittsburg County, Oklahoma
Pittsburg County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 45,837. Major roads Indian Nation Turnpike US Route 69 US Route 69 Business US Route 270 Oklahoma State Highway 1 Oklahoma State Highway 2 Oklahoma State Highway 9 Oklahoma State Highway 9A Oklahoma State Highway 31 Oklahoma State Highway 31A Oklahoma State Highway 43 Oklahoma State Highway 63 Oklahoma State Highway 71 Oklahoma State Highway 113 Geography Adjacent counties Latimer County (east) McIntosh County (north) Haskell County (northeast) Atoka County (south) Pushmataha County (southeast) Coal County (southwest) Hughes County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 70.55% White (32,338) 16.48% Native American (7,553) 9.69% Other (4,443) 3.28% Black or African American (1,503) 14.9% (6,829) of Pittsburg County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Pittsburg County has average to above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 23 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.89 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Haileyville - 813 Hartshorne - 2,125 Krebs - 2,053 McAlester - 18,383 Towns Alderson - 304 Ashland - 66 Canadian - 220 Carlton Landing - 0 (2015 ACS) Crowder - 430 Indianola - 162 Kiowa - 731 Pittsburg - 207 Quinton - 1,051 Savanna - 686 CDPs Arpelar - 272 Blanco - TBD Longtown - 2,739 Unincorporated communities Arch Arrowhead Estates Bache Blocker Bugtussle Canadian Shores Dow Featherston Haywood Richville Sams Point Scipio Ti Ward Springs Weathers Ghost towns Adamson Climate Fun facts * Pittsburg County was formed on July 16, 1907 as an original county from Choctaw land. County leaders, thinking its coal production compared favorably with Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, named the new county after the Pennsylvania city with the "h" removed. Coal mining continued to expand until the early 20th century. Production began to decline after 1920, and never fully recovered. By 1966, the county production was no longer reported. * Pittsburg County was predominately Democrat throughout most of the 20th century, and in the early 21st century, has turned strongly Republican. * During World War II, the U.S. Navy constructed an ammunition production facility at McAlester. Many of Savanna's work force went to work there. * Holly Holland, an 8-year-old girl who won a writing contest for the children's television series Arthur and had her concept air in the show's 1999 episode "The Contest" is from Canadian. * Some important trails, including the Texas Road and one route of the California Trail passed through what is now Pittsburg County. In 1840, James Perry established a village called Perryville that became an important stop near the place where the two trails crossed. During the Civil War, Perryville served as an important supply depot for Confederate forces until the Union Army captured and burned the town. It became defunct after the Missouri, Kansas and Texas Railway (MK&T) bypassed it in 1872, and the remaining inhabitants moved to McAlester. The Butterfield Overland Mail route followed a route through this area. * The Corps of Engineers built Eufaula Lake between 1956 and 1964, which brought tourism, land development and a major source of hydroelectric power. * Although Pittsburg county was originally noted for its coal production, agriculture has long been important to the county economy. Just after statehood, farmers controlled 20 percent of the county's land area. The most important cash crops were corn and cotton. By 1960, sorghum had become the most important crop. In 2000, wheat had become the top crop. * Manufacturing became significant when the U.S. Navy built an ammunition depot at McAlester during World War II. It employed 8,000 people in 1945. The U.S. Army took over the facility in 1977. Category:Oklahoma Counties